Los Santos, California
Los Santos is the largest city in the state of California and the seat of Red County. Los Santos is a world-renowned city, known for it's film, art, music, manufacturing and financial industries. The city is also known for it's importance in sports, education, technology, international trade and culture. History In 1774, a group of 62 people known as "Los Aldeanos" (the villagers) settled a ranch town in present-day Red County. Among the buildings of the settlement was the Church of Our Lady of the Saints (Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de los Santos), which currently stands at the intersection of Metropolitan Road and Panopticon Avenue in Downtown Los Santos; where the town was founded. New Spain achieved its independence from the Spanish Empire in 1821, and the village continued as a part of Mexico. During Mexican rule, Governor Pío Pico, made Los Santos Alta California's regional capital. Mexican rule ended during the Mexican–American War: Americans took control from the Californios after a series of battles, culminating with the signing of the Treaty of Cahuenga on January 13, 1847. Expansion and Industrialization (1868-1924) The construction of railroads through Los Santos in 1868 sparked the growth of the city. Unity Station was built in 1870 along the railroad, and industrial development began in the area. The City of Los Santos was formed in 1904. By 1910, the population of Los Santos exceeded 50,000. The Market and Downtown Districts had already been developed by this time. However, shortage of water stunted the city's growth. In 1916, engineer J. Francis Davidson (William Mulholland ) introduced the design for the Los Santos Aqueduct System to the city, which was approved in 1918. Construction began in 1919, and was finished in 1924. Population Growth and Boom (1924 - 1946) The Vinewood District of Los Santos flourished during the early 1920s, fueled by development of the film industry. By 1929, the majority of motion pictures were produced in the Los Santos area. Other districts which were heavily developed during the 1920s include Rodeo, Verona Beach and Temple. The 1930s brought an influx of Mexican, Guatemalan and Salvadorean immigrants to Los Santos. In particular, these groups helped to found the Marina, El Corona and Glen Park areas. The vast majority of immigrants arrived to face poor job prospects due to the Great Depression, and most of those who were able to find employment worked in manufacturing and agricultural jobs. Despite the economical effects of the Great Depression, James F. Richman was commissioned by the city of Los Santos to develop a Mediterranean revival style community north of the Rodeo and Vinewood areas in 1939. This community was built mostly for celebrity housing, sporting large, expensive homes. Post-war Era (1946 - 1970) Shortly after World War II, demand for suburban housing sparked a large population boom in the Los Santos area as suburbs began to become established. Homes in the suburbs offered larger yards and more floor space than those in the city. Suburbanization was a driving force in the founding of Ganton, Glen Park and East Beach as well as the city proper neighborhoods of Idlewood, Mulholland and the further development of the Richman community. In 1952, the City of Los Santos constructed and opened the Harold R. Brentwood Projects in Downtown. The Imperial Courts Projects in Ganton were built soon after in 1954. A third complex, the Hullman Houses, was built in Vinewood in 1958; but was torn down in 1976. The 1960s were notable in Los Santos for ethnic tensions. Racially exclusive deeds, which exerted control over the city's suburbs, were deemed unconstitutional in 1954, allowing people to move into neighborhoods regardless of race. Changes in demographics as well as increasing pressure from the mostly-white Los Santos Police Department gave way to violence and hostility in many Los Santos neighborhoods as well as the suburbs. Demographic changes in the 1960s drove many whites out of Ganton, Vinewood and Temple, Hispanics out of Glen Park and Blacks and Hispanics out of Idlewood. Whites relocated mostly in Glen Park, East Beach and Mulholland. Many African Americans relocated to Ganton, Vinewood and Temple; whereas Hispanics formed an even diaspora throughout the city. Redevelopment and Recovery (1970-1990) During the 1970s, a number of redevelopment efforts took place in Los Santos. The most significant of these efforts was the replacement of older residential housing with affordable apartments and multi-family homes. The areas effected the most include Vinewood, Temple, Market and Verona Beach; all of which were primarily built before the 1930s and were experiencing increasing poverty levels. The 1980s ushered in a period of construction in Downtown Los Santos, most notably a series of tall skyscrapers. The most prominent skyscraper and the tallest building in Los Santos to date, the California Financial Tower, was constructed in 1986 and completed in 1988.